


Cover You In Oil

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bodily Fluids, Dom Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Oil, Oral Sex, Paddling, Rough Sex, Smutt, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Dean raises the stakes after last month's spanking session in the garage.





	Cover You In Oil

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo 2019, this fills the square Paddling.

Patience. 

It had all come down to a test of willpower. As he sat in a chair in Elizabeth's room, Dean recalled the recent weeks of research and preparation that had gone into his plans for the evening. After their happy accident in the garage last month, he had asked Elizabeth to give him something to try next. And she had suggested he figure out a way to raise the stakes from where they had left things bent over the fender of the yellow Chevy.

And so, Dean had spent numerous hours on research between hunts, drove across town to the sex shop of which he’d found a few bags in the trash of Sam's room—that had been an awkward yet heartening discovery—and picked up the materials he had determined necessary for his plans.

Those materials sat on her bed in a ritualistic display not unlike some sort of summoning spell. Dean’s gaze listed from the closed door of her room to her bed as a subtle tingle of nerves chilled his feet. He hoped he hadn’t gone too far, presumed too much. The candles would get a laugh out of her to be sure. But the rest of it?

Distant thumps of Elizabeth's long, booted stride sounded down the main hallway and crushed his concerns to pieces. There was no turning back. Committed, Dean straightened in his chair as her footfalls neared. When the handle clicked, his eyes snapped to the door as Elizabeth pushed it aside and crossed the threshold. Her first step into her room slowed as though time stretched. Her second step closed her stance slower, and her hesitant gaze swept the room from the far side to land on him.

In that miniscule moment, all that he had planned came to fruition in her stunned silence. The smile that spread across her lips said more than words ever could. But it was the light of understanding, of intimate knowledge bursting in her hazel eyes that drove Dean to his feet.

Elizabeth flew into his arms before he could open his mouth, her lips landing on his for a deep kiss. As he wrapped his arms around her, she melted into him and her tongue dove into his mouth. Sweet bourbon swarmed his taste buds and mingled with the crisp scent of her shampoo, a heady combination that, when coupled with her muscled body pressed flush to his, stiffened his cock.

He had half a mind to let her have her way with him, but that contradicted with everything he had prepared. So, he slipped a hand into her hair and grasped the nape of her neck. The suckling withdrawal of her lips from his spun the room as blood rushed past his ears and plummeted to his groin. God, but the pliable willingness of her entire body, with her exposed neck and her parted lips, drove him mad with want. And yet, Dean gathered all his willpower to maintain control. Not only of her, but of himself.

From her backside to her hip, Dean slipped his free hand to the front of her jeans and parted them. Between the fabric of her pants and her underwear he plunged his hand to find a small damp spot between her thighs. He teased her with the tips of his fingers and reveled in the dilation of her pupils as her eyes widened and she squirmed in his grasp. The power with which he commanded her body nearly destroyed his control. But he steeled himself, a deep breath filling his lungs, and as he exhaled, he spoke.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?”

Her eyes flicked to the bed, then back to his. “I… don’t know, sir.” A thick swallow bobbed her throat. “I wasn’t expecting—all this.”

Dean withdrew his hand from her pants and lead her to the bed by the back of her neck. Without releasing her, he sat beside his tools for the evening, then coaxed her to lay across his lap. When he sensed a subtle resistance in her prostrated frame, the flat of his free hand met her backside for a vicious slap and Elizabeth screamed a clipped cry. Another urge ravaged him, the urge to tear her pants to her knees, bend her over the edge of the bed, and slam his cock into her. And again, he resisted, his eagerness overpowering his base desires.

“That,” he began as she smoothed her ass. “Was for arriving unprepared. And for resisting. Do you understand?”

Blonde waves cascaded over her shoulders and hung in her face as she nodded. “Yes, sir. I’m ready now.”

“Good,” he chimed as he teased her slit through her jeans. “We have so much to do tonight.” Elizabeth remained silent as he reached for his belt and tore it from his pants. “First, we don’t want you getting in the way of your own punishment. Strip.”

Elizabeth stood without a word and kicked off her boots. Her clothes followed in a flurry of limbs and fabric, heaped in a pile atop her shoes. When she finished, Dean took a moment to drink her in; broad shoulders and lean biceps between which sat her perfect tits with their taut nipples and pebbled skin; her long, muscled torso and chiseled hips begged for his touch; the fine dusting of shorn pubic hair darkened between her thick thighs; and then his favorite part. The part to which he had dedicated all his planning.

“Turn around.”

Long and lean calves flexed as she shifted on her feet. The supple curve of her ass undulated with each step, and as she settled before him, Dean had to touch her. “Come closer.”

She did as ordered, her feet shuffling on the stone floor of her room. The smooth skin met his hand as he reached out for her, warm and bearing a subtle red welt on the right cheek. Dean could hardly contain himself as he stared at that nearly pristine canvas as though it begged for his hand, for his craft.

“Give me your wrists,” he said, voice thick in his throat.

She did as told, wrists held together at the small of her back. “Like this, sir?”

Dean breathed a hum of pleasure through his nose as he wrapped his belt around her wrists. “Yes, sweetheart, that’s perfect.” Secured, his hand returned to her ass with a smooth stroke. “Now, lay back down.”

Elizabeth’s wordless compliance roused him like little else. The weight of her entire body returned to his lap, and it was all Dean could do but to restrain himself. Wild thoughts of railing against her ass; of plunging his fingers into her already sopping cunt and fingering her until she coated his hand with cum; of eating out her pussy until she begged him to stop; every image threatened to break him. But Dean held firm as he gripped the meat of her ass. “Do you know why we’re doing this?”

A long breath preceded her response. “There’s probably a few reasons, sir.”

The flat of his hand met her ass with a resounding slap, and another cry burst from her lips. If the sting in his palm indicated the level of pain she felt, Dean worried he may have gone too far. And the reddening skin of her ass supported that concern. But he pressed on. “Answer the question.”

“You enjoyed spanking me in the garage last month,” she muttered.

“And?”

Elizabeth whimpered as he teased her seam with his fingertips. “I—I enjoyed it, too. It was hot as hell, we both loved it.”

He reached to the foot of the bed as he spoke. “Exactly. And you wanted more,” he added. “Correct?”

A vigorous nod of her head dragged her blonde waves across her face. “Yes, sir.”

The freshly stained and polished wooden handle for which he reached slipped into his palm, and Dean hefted the paddle. He traded it to his left hand to show it to her, it’s burnished glaze glimmering in the candlelight as he twisted the handle in his fingers. It spun from the plain side to the back and revealed the monogram he had engraved, a classic curling script that bore her name.

“You… made it?”

He passed it back into his right hand. “I did,” he said as he laid the flat of the paddle across her ass. “I thought you might like it.”

Elizabeth moaned as he teased her with the flat of the paddle. “I love it. It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you,” he hummed. “Are you ready?”

Her entire body shuddered as he withdrew the paddle. “Yes, sir.”

Dean held the paddle a few inches aloft, hovering over her ass. A breath steadied his shaking hand, and a twitch of his elbow brought the paddle down onto her ass with a shockingly loud slap.

Had Dean not restrained her, Elizabeth might have jumped from him. A violent startle nearly sent her to the floor. But she had not made a sound, not even a restrained whimper. “How did that feel?”

“Good, sir,” she whispered. “Very good.”

Dean soothed the pink welt with the smooth side of the paddle. “Don't lie to me.”

“It hurt like hell,” she started, “but I love it.”

Dammit. She would make this difficult for the both of them. Taut as a drawn bowstring, Elizabeth writhed in his lap as Dean continued to soothe her skin with the paddle. Soft whimpers she breathed through her gasps aroused him beyond belief. Going into the evening, he had thought it all would be for her. And though he had known he would enjoy dominating her, he had not anticipated how hard it would be to maintain that role for any extended period of time. As he dragged the rounded corner of the paddle between her cheeks and along her dripping folds, Dean wondered how Elizabeth might handle dominating him. Another time, perhaps.

He withdrew the paddle and stripped his belt from her wrists. “As much as I enjoy watching you squirm, I want more out of you. Get up on the bed, hands and knees.”

She crawled from his lap and knelt on the bed. “Here?” she asked.

Dean stood and stripped himself of his shirt. When he turned back to the bed, he found Elizabeth on her knees but completely prostrate, her head resting on her hands. He wanted nothing more than to kneel behind her and pound into that sweet sopping pussy of hers. But a good Dom, he had learned, resisted that urge.

The paddle cracked across the backs of her thighs and her entire body startled. A subtle moan muted by the bed slipped from her lips, and Dean eased the ache in his sac with a firm grasp. “Do you know how hard this is? To see you all sorts of aroused, ready for me, and not do anything about it?”

Elizabeth flipped her hair from her face as she turned to him and smiled. “If your hand down your pants grabbing your dick is any indication, I'm going to guess very… hard.”

Insolence, he had also learned, should be met with more severe treatment. So, Dean wound up for a heavy strike, and the paddle came crashing down on her ass so hard, Elizabeth screamed. A soothing rub placated her for a moment, but then Dean slapped her again, a short strike that dragged a curse from her parted lips. He repeated that strike, alternating between cheeks and thighs and hips. Each slap jolted her body, dragging curses and whimpering cries from her as she gripped the sheets in tight fists. After the sixth strike, Dean pulled back for another heavy fall, but stopped short.

“Whiskey!” Elizabeth shouted as she flung her hand out to him. “Whiskey, dear God, Whiskey.”

Dean tossed the paddle to the foot of the bed and picked up the bottle of oil. “Was that too much?”

Elizabeth straightened to sit, knees spread wide and hands on her thighs. “No, but it was close enough,” she sighed. “Damn, that was amazing though.”

The bottle clicked open, and as Dean poured a generous amount into one hand, he knelt on the bed. “Good. I didn't really… know what I was doing. I mean, I did my research but…”

“You did great,” she stated over her shoulder. “What’s that?”

“Oil for your skin. Supposed to soothe,” he explained as he reached for her hip. “The gal at the shop recommended it when she saw what I was buying.”

A subtle shiver ran along her spine as he rubbed the oil into the reddening skin of her ass. “That feels great.”

“Yeah, she let me test it on my arm. Thought you would like it,” he added. “Lay down, honey, I've got more planned yet.”

With her coy smirk over her shoulder, Elizabeth returned to the mattresses, ass held high and back arched. “Like this?”

Dean shifted behind her and could only stare. She had pinned her knees together and slipped a hand between her thighs to rub her clit. “Yeah,” he sighed as he watched. “Just like that.”

His free hand slipped into his boxers and he grasped himself with a rough tug. God, he wanted to come so bad it hurt. But watching her long fingers rub those little circles around her clit, spread her arousal, and slip inside her encouraged him to hold out a little longer.

“Dean?”

“Hm?”

“Oil…”

He shook his head as he withdrew his hand from his pants. “Right,” he stated. He stood from the bed and discarded the rest of his clothes. Gooseflesh pebbled his skin, nipples taut and cock twitching in its exposure. “On your stomach,” he ordered, and Elizabeth obliged.

He returned to her with the oil in hand and straddled her thighs. The cap clicked again and instead of pouring any into his hands, he upended it along her spine. The dotted line gathered and pooled in various spots, runnels rolling over her ass and between her cheeks. Satisfied, he closed the bottle and tossed it aside, then planted his hands on her ass and squeezed.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“What I've wanted to do the whole time,” he said as he pried her cheeks apart with his thumbs and plunged his tongue between them. A wild moan filled his ears as Dean devoured her, her lips sucked into his mouth. Hard laps extracted all manner of delectable sounds from her as he circled her clit. Within a minute, Elizabeth cried out her orgasm as she unraveled, and the bitter sweetness of her arousal filled his mouth as it ran down his chin. Dean hummed his pleasure into her, muted by her flesh.

When he withdrew, he grabbed the bottle of oil again and squeezed a stream coating her ass. “Son of a bitch, Liz, I can't get enough of you.” He tossed the bottle aside to grab her again, spreading the oil across her skin and kneading her muscles. Elizabeth writhed under his touch, lewd moans and rolling hips begging for more. And Dean obliged her, eager to feel her glistening body against his. He crawled atop her, pressed his cock between her cheeks so slick with oil, and rolled his hips. “I love your ass,” he groaned as he thrust.

“Then fuck it.”

No. He had misheard her. “You want… in your…”

“It's called anal, and you put a vibrator in there two months ago,” she started. “I want to feel you in there.”

Sweat dripped from his brow to mix with the oil on her back as he stared at his cock, stiff and throbbing between her cheeks. But he needn't be told twice. He grasped himself by the base and angled the tip to her ass, then rolled his hips. The muscles parted and enveloped the head of his cock, squeezing him as he penetrated her. A long high moan rent from his lips as his head tipped back, and Dean succumbed to the newness of that sensation.

“God damn, Dean, that’s amazing,” she moaned. “I forget how big you are sometimes.”

He withdrew for a long, slow stroke. “You sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself, honey. Tight ass and all the right words.” His sigh escalated to another primal growl. “Fuck, honey it’s so hot. Get that vibrator though, I’m not about to leave your pussy empty.”

She reached into the drawer of her nightstand and withdrew the ribbed vibrator. “You trying to kill me?”

“No,” he grunted as he took it from her. “Trying to make you squirt all over me again. That shit is so hot.”

Her eyes rolled shut as he pressed the tip of the silicone to her cunt. “Between your fat cock in my ass and that thing in my pussy, we’ll be swimming in it.”

The vibrator slipped in with a gentle push, and Dean whimpered. He had felt that sensation before, but not like that. A deep breath prepared himself to remain steady as he pressed the button of the vibrator to turn it on.

Even at the lowest setting, they both startled, their cries fading to moans of pleasure. Tiny unbidden rolls of his hips stroked him in her ass until he could stand it no longer. Withdrawn, he snapped his hips, pounding into her, and Elizabeth screamed.

“Fuck, Dean, that feels so good,” she moaned, “keep going.”

Each thrust of his hips frayed his nerves and the repeated slaps of their bodies rang like the crack of a shotgun in his ears. The vibrator hummed in rhythm, its pitch rising as Dean clicked the button until it topped out at its highest frequency. Elizabeth scrambled for leverage, but he had anticipated her delirious bid for control, and so, he grasped her thighs as he withdrew from her.

A cry of protest followed him as he wrenched her legs apart and knelt between them. When he hauled her hips up to his, Dean wasted no time in slamming his cock back into her ass.

“Dean, what are you—”

He grasped her hair at the back of her head and shoved her shoulders back down to the mattress. “I'm fucking you like you asked me to. Isn't this what you wanted,” he growled as he thrust into her ass.

A wild moan burst from her gaping lips as Elizabeth shuddered beneath him. A wanton roll of her hips presented her to him as though she needed more. And Dean gave her more, more of his pounding thrusts, his free hand circling her clit, and his hand in her hair gripping tighter. But it didn’t last long. How could he? The ache in his balls had strained him over the last hour, and Dean had put every ounce of effort into holding back.

But then that ache swelled and consumed his entire body, and as Elizabeth’s ass twitched on his cock, Dean knew he had little time left. Her hips rocked back to meet him, marking her wailing cry that she sang to the heavens as her entire body clenched. Between her thighs she reached for the vibrator and ripped it from her cunt as she convulsed. Dean slowed his thrusts for a mere second, stunned by the sensations emanating from her body until his own release surged so violently, he gasped.

His hips snapped back, withdrawing him from her completely as his orgasm surged in a long, hard flex of his cock. Ropes of his cum spurted onto her lips, her cheeks, her thighs, and mingled with her own fluids as they sprayed from her cunt. With one hand grasping her ass and the other his cock, Dean coaxed the last of his orgasm from him in a small dribble from the tip that landed on her asshole.

Suspended in their euphoria, Dean drifted as the world faded away. No sound, no light, nothing penetrated the temple that was their exultant worship. Subconscious rolls of his wrist stroked his softening erection, extracting the final drops of his orgasm and where they fell, he had no idea. He didn’t care. He felt amazing, and from her contended sighs, quivering body, and soaked sheets, he knew she felt the same way, if not better.

His hearing equalized, returned to normal after a long minute, and Elizabeth reached for her robe draped over the chair at her desk. Beneath hers hung his dead man's robe, and she flung it to him over her shoulder. A ginger step carried her from the bed, and she wrapped her robe around her as she spoke. “That was… oh, I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow.”

Dean winced as he crawled from the bed and donned his robe. “Sorry. I thought I got a little carried away.”

“No, it was great,” she sighed as she grabbed his arms. “It was perfect. But…” Her gaze drifted back to her bed. “Laundry night.”

“I'll take care of it,” he said as he turned her from the bed. “You head to the showers. There should be a bath waiting for you,” he stated as he checked his watch. “Then head back to my room. Everything’s ready in there.”

Elizabeth’s girlish giggles would be the death of him. As he ushered from her room, she turned about at her door to place a delicate kiss to his cheek. “You’re the best. I love you.” Before he could respond, she turned on her heel and drifted down the hallway on her slippered feet.

As he watched her go, he muttered under his breath.

“I know.”


End file.
